jarpsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rassen und Klassen
'Berufsklassen' Krieger Obwohl der Krieger nicht immer ein tumber und unfähiger Geselle ist, so geht der Krieger doch bevorzugt den Weg der Gewalt. Köpfe einschlagen ist einfacher als das duselige Einreden auf deren Besitzer. Und diese komische Kiste geht auch ohne Schlüssel auf, wenn man nur oft genug zuschlägt. Krieger bevorzugen es einfach, direkt. Frauen und Männer ohne grosse Worte, dafür mit umso grösseren Schwertern. Für einmal heisst es; das Schwert ist mächtiger als die Feder und macht hässlichere Wunden. Dennoch ist es auch für einen Krieger hie und da möglich, die eine oder andere logisch irgendwie nachvollziehbare Handlung zu begehen. Auch ohne zweistündige Bedenkzeit. Krieger sind fast immer körperlich fit und mögen schwere Verletzungen verkraften. Als Meister vieler Waffen schützen sie die schwächeren Mitglieder der Gruppe – und stecken dafür die Schläge ein. Fertigkeiten: ● Einhandschwerter (Nahkampf) ● Zweihandschwerter (Nahkampf) ● Einhandäxte/Beile (Nahkampf) ● Schildkampf (Nahkampf) ● Bidenhändigkeit (Nahkampf) ● Bogenschiessen (Fernkampf) ● Reiten (Körper) ● Wunden heilen (Wissen) ● Zechen (Körper) Dieb Ob auf dem Lande oder in der Stadt; sie sind einfach überall! Feige und faule Taugenichtse, die in ihrem Lebtag noch keinen Finger krumm gemacht hätten, geschweige denn gewaschen. Tagsüber lungern sie in zwielichtigen Spelunken herum und saufen und fressen wie die Schweine, des Nachts treiben sie sich auf den Strassen herum und brechen anständigen Bürgern die Hälse. Oder sie klettern auf den Dächern herum und brechen sich ihre eigenen Hälse. Ein Dieb, der etwas auf sich hält, beraubt mindestens einmal am Tag eine alte Dame oder klaut einem Baby den Lutscher. Übung muss schliesslich sein. Diebe sind die heimlichen Spezialisten der Gruppe. Leichtfüssig und geräuschlos sind sie die idealen Späher, mit ihren flinken Fingern knacken sie jedes noch so raffinierte Schloss. Taschendiebstahl gehört ebenso zu ihren Talenten wie Feilschen, Lügen und Messerstechen. Diebe sind Wesen der Städte und Siedlungen, in der Wildniss fühlen sie sich nicht wohl. Schamane Wenn eine, in farbige Federn und Fellbüschel, gekleidete Gestalt mit wirrem Singsang um ein Feuer herum tanzt, sich Erde ins Gesicht schmiert und dabei wie wild windet und ekstatisch zuckt, so nennt man das gemeinhin einen Schamanen. Dieses Verhalten entspringt dem enthusiastischen Drogenkonsum dieser amüsanten Freidenker. Kein Kraut, das man sich nicht schon in die Pfeife gestopft hätte, kein Pflanzensaft, den man sich nicht schon genüsslich auf der Zunge hat zergehen lassen. Woran es bloss liegen mag, dass Schamanen nicht besonders alt werden? Schamanen glauben an die Kräfte der Ahnen und der Naturgeister. Und diese Kräfte verleihen ihnen so gewaltige Mächte, dass ihnen – die erforderliche Erfahrung vorausgesetzt – beinahe alles gelingen kann. Gleichzeitig wissen Schamanen Bescheid über das Wesen der Natur und kennen auch die alten Sagen und Legenden. Fertigkeiten: ● Verwurzelung (Magiefertigkeit, Erde) ● Totensprache (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Wut des Waldes (Magiefertigkeit, Feuer) ● Biss der Schlange (Magiefertigkeit, Luft) ● Todesfurcht (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Fesseln des Windes (Magiefertigkeit, Luft) ● Speere/Stäbe (Nahkampf) ● Schleuder (Fernkampf) ● Pflanzenkunde (Wissen) ● Sagen und Legenden (Wissen) Druide/Hexe Es gibt Leute, sie reissen sich des Nachts die Kleider vom Leibe und tanzen splitter-faser nackt um kleine Feuer herum und nennen das dann Gottesdienst. Man nennt sie Hexen oder Druide, je nachdem, was da gerade zwischen den Beinen herum baumelt. Genau so wie Schamanen, experimentieren Druiden und Hexen gerne mit illegalen Substanzen und faseln dann komisches Zeugs. Um den eigenen Drogenkonsum zu rechtfertigen, nennen sie das dann Prophezeiungen und ziehen ahnungslose Bauerntölpel über den Tisch. Häufig handeln ihre Prophezeiungen von nackten Frauen in Tümpeln und mit Schwertern. Aber das ist meistens im Sommer, wenn die getrockneten Pilze langsam hinüber sind. Als Heiler und Wissenschaftler der Gruppe liegt es im Aufgabenbereich von Druiden und Hexen, sich um die Verwundeten und Kranken zu kümmern. Zudem verstehen sie das Wesen von Tieren und vermögen es teilweise sogar, durch deren Augen zu blicken. Fertigkeiten: ● Wut des Waldes (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Verwurzelung (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Borgen (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Tiere besänftigen (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Tiere fühlen (Magiefertigkeit, Leben) ● Wunden heilen (Wissen) ● Giftkunde (Wissen) ● Pflanzenkunde (Wissen) ● Speere/Stäbe (Nahkampf) ● Messer/Dolche (Nahkampf) Waldläufer Zu feige um zu kämpfen, zu blöd um zu jagen. Das ist der Waldläufer. Ein Hansdampf in allen Gassen, kann alles, jedoch nicht wirklich. Er kann schlechter kämpfen und weniger einstecken als Krieger, er kann nicht so gut mit dem Bogen umgehen oder Fährten lesen wie der Jäger und so leise oder flink wie der Dieb. Ein Nichtskönner, mit anderen Worten. Wenigstens schaffen es die meisten Waldläufer, stilvoll zu sterben. Da hat man wenigstens etwas zu lachen. Waldläufer sind die Alleskönner der Truppe. Sie verstehen sich auf den Kampf, haben Erfahrung in Stadt und Wald, und verstehen sich auch ein wenig in den gesellschaftlichen Künsten. Fertigkeiten: ● Spuren lesen (Wissen) ● Bogenschiessen (Fernkampf) ● Einhandschwerter (Nahkampf) ● Einhandäxte/beile (Nahkampf) ● Wunden heilen (Wissen) ● Giftkunde (Wissen) ● Schleichen (Körper) ● Verstecken (Körper) Jäger Grüne Hosen, grüne Strümpf' – sieht bescheuert aus, aber ohne Grund sitzt man ja nicht jahrein, jahraus im Wald. Feige aus dem Hinterhalt auf unschuldige Reh-Kitzen schiessen, das macht den Jäger froh. Oder auf ahnungslose Passanten, wenn der Geldbeutel gerade wieder einmal zu wenig her gibt. Bloss nicht richtig arbeiten müssen, lieber noch einmal im Wald eine Runde drehen und dabei noch ein wenig die Bäume belästigen. Jäger sind die Versorger der Gruppe. Sie kennen die essbaren Pflanzen, sie verstehen sich auf Fallen und auf die Jagd. Auch wissen sie über die Tiere des Waldes bescheid, über ihre Spuren, Geräusche und Fährten. Sie haben sich vollständig an das Leben in der freien Natur gewöhnt. Fertigkeiten: ● Tierkunde (Wissen) ● Orientierung (Wissen) ● Bogenschiessen (Fernkampf) ● Messer/Dolche (Nahkampf) ● Tierkunde (Wissen) ● Kürschnerei (Körper) ● Lederverarbeitung (Wissen) ● Pflanzenkunde (Wissen) ● Fallen stellen (Wissen) Händler Ausgehungerte Strassenkinder für einen Dreckslohn in der Gosse schuften zu lassen ist durchaus mit dem Gewissen vereinbar - wenn der Profit nur in die eigene Tasche fliesst. Und wenn der Preis stimmt, ist auch die eigene Mutter nicht zu schade. Schliesslich bleibt es ja in der Familie. Hä. Hä. Hä. Wenn mal grad nicht alles so läuft, muss man häufig nur an den richtigen Stellen ein wenig Schmieren, das kostet auch nicht alle Welt. Dennoch; eigene Gesetze waren auch schon mal billiger. Händler sind Meister der Manipulation und der Menschenkenntniss. Sie wissen genau, wo sie den Hebel ansetzen müssen, um eine Person von ihrer Ansicht zu überzeugen. Meistens geht es dem Händler dabei wirklich nur um den eigenen Profit, doch kann es sich als unbezahlbar herausstellen, einen Händler in der Gruppe zu haben. Fertigkeiten: ● Lügen/Lügen erkennen (Gesellschaft) ● Feilschen (Gesellschaft) ● Wert schätzen (Wissen) ● Überreden (Gesellschaft) ● Lesen/Schreiben (Wissen) ● Alte Sprachen (Wissen) ● Völkerkunde (Wissen) ● Rechnen (Wissen) ● Menschen-,/Zwergen-,/Elfen-,/Lîn-,/Ork-kenntnis (Gesellschaft, nach Rasse) Meuchelmörder Mit Gift, mit der Garotte, oder mit dem schmalen Dolch von hinten in den Rücken – Meuchelmörder sind immer für einen kleinen Scherz zu haben. Bevorzugt auf Kosten Anderer, denn nur “Wenn's Goldstück – hui- im Kasten klimpert, die Seele sich zum Himmel schwingt”. So richtig Spass macht das Morden natürlich erst, wenn man sich vorher so richtig bei seinem Opfer eingeschleimt hat und “bester Freund” genannt wird. Die Überraschung auf dem Gesicht der “Kunden” - unbezahlbar. Meuchelmörder sind Meister der Tarnung und Täuschung. Wo Gewalt versagt, da kommen sie zum Zuge, als Spione, Unterhändler und ... als Mörder. Sie kennen sich mit Giften aus, haben Kenntnisse vom Körper, sie sind geschickte Lügner und hervorragende Charmeure. Fertigkeiten: ● Schleichen (Körper) ● Klettern (Körper) ● Schlösser knacken (Körper) ● Verstecken (Körper) ● Garotte (Nahkampf) ● Messer/Dolche (Nahkampf) ● Giftkunde (Wissen) ● Etikette (Wissen) ● Lügen/Lügen erkennen (Gesellschaft) ● Meucheln (Körper) Schütze Blutrünstig, aber zu feige für die erste Reihe? Zu ungelenk für das Schwert? Na, dann kann man immernoch ein Schütze werden, die Gegner vom Baum herunter erschiessen und sich mit einem seeligen Lächeln an ihren Schmerzensschreien ergötzen. Ja; das ist wahrer Heldenmut auf dem Schlachtfeld. Und wenn dann alles vorbei ist, kommt man ungeschoren vom Baum herunten und kann beim Leichenfleddern die Pfeile auch gleich wieder einsammeln. Wie überaus praktisch! Genau so wie der Krieger, so ist auch der Schütze im Kampfgetümmel zu Hause. Mit gezielten Schüssen schützt er die Mitglieder der Truppe, und sollte sein Bogen einmal nicht reichen, so weiss der Schütze sich auch mit dem Schwert zu helfen. Fertigkeiten: ● Bogenschiessen (Fernkampf) ● Armbrustschiessen (Fernkampf) ● Messer/Dolche (Nahkampf) ● Zecken (Körper) ● Einhandschwerter (Nahkampf) ● Speere/Stäbe (Nahkampf) ● Reiten (Körper) ● Bogenbau (Wissen) ● Pfeile herstellen (Wissen) ● Wunden heilen (Wissen) Diplomat Bloss niemandem auf die Füsse treten! Bloss nicht das Falsche sagen. Bloss niemanden verärgern! Diplomaten und Politiker – zwei Worte für die selbe Sache. Politiker wie Diplomaten lieben es, stundenlang zu debatieren, ohne dass dabei etwas vernünftiges enstehen würde. Worte statt Taten. Beide sind sie feige wie die Wüstenmaus und verdrücken sich bei der ersten Regenwolke. Mann will ja die eigenen Fehler nicht selbst aus baden. Diplomaten sind die Vernunft und die ruhige Stimme der Gruppe. So manche fatale Ver-, und Entwicklung lässt sich vermeiden, wenn man nur einen fähigen Diplomaten zur Seite hat. Mit goldener Zunge und honigsüsser Stimme überreden sie noch den dickköpfigsten Sturkopf, überzeugen aber gleich danach, mit den festen Worten eines erfahrenen Verhandlers, einen überlegenen Feind zu kapitulieren. Fertigkeiten: ● Lügen/Lügen erkennen (Gesellschaft) ● Überreden (Gesellschaft) ● Menschen-,/Zwergen-,/Elfen-,/Lîn-,/Ork-kenntnis (Gesellschaft, nach Rasse) ● Etikette (Gesellschaft) ● Giftkunde (Wissen) ● Betören (Gesellschaft) ● Schlösser knacken (Körper) ● Lesen/Schreiben (Wissen) ● Alte Sprachen (Wissen) Rassen Bei einer Kombination von Rasse und bevorzugter Klasse stehen 120 Punkte zur Charaktererschaffung zur Verfügnung. Bei einer Kombination aus Rasse und verhasster Klasse nur 80 Punkte. Ansonsten stehen 100 Punkte zur Verfügung. Menschen Physiologie Menschen erreichen eine Grösse von 1,5 bis 2 Schritt. Die Farbe der Haare reicht von fast hellem blond bis schwarz, selten sind rot-töne. Die Färbung der Haut ist ebenso verschieden, von hell bis dunkel ist alles vertreten. Die Augen sind entweder braun, grün, blau, ganz selten rot. Eine farbenfrohe Rasse also, diese Menschen. Geschichte Die Menschen zersplitterten schon bald in viele kleine Stämme, Clans, Königreiche und Nationen. Friede zwischen diesen Reichen ist eigentlich eher eine Ausnahme, mitunter auch ein Grund, warum die Menschen, trotz ihrer Anzahl, nicht die dominierende Rasse Maaros' sind. (siehe: Reiche der Menschen) Agglomerationen In der grossen Wanderung gleich nach dem zweiten Schatten besiedelten die Menschen einen Grossteil von Maaros, danach stoppte ihr Vormarsch. Seither sind die Menschen nur noch wenig vorgerückt. Zu ihren grössten Städten auf Remdan zählen die freie Stadt Adamankar, Lusaria und Velor. (siehe: Reiche der Menschen) Psychologie Das Verhalten der Menschen ist ebenso farbenfroh wie ihr Aussehen. Von den stolzen Krieger der Kal'sun'tara bis zu den bürokratischen Mönchen der Klosterstadt Adamankaa: alles ist vertreten. Manche Reiche haben eine ganz eigene Mentalität entwickelt. Eigenschaften: ● Charisma max. 5 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: Keine ● Gehasste Klassen: Keine Elfen Physiologie schlank und zierliche, menschenähnliche Wesen, meist jedoch etwas kleiner als der durchschnittliche Mensch (1.40 m bis 1.70m,) spitze Ohren, keine Läppchen, dunkle Haare, selten hell oder rötlich. Ihre Haut ist oft dunkel, die Augen gross, leicht schräg. Die Augen sind sehr verschieden, von gold, bernsteinfarben oder gelblich bis zu dunkelbraun, ja sogar schwarz ist alles vertreten. Es gibt sogar Elfen mit rubinroten Augen. Nur blaue Augen kommen seltsamerweise nicht vor. Die Wangenknochen sind hoch, bei Männchen stark ausgebildet, ohne jedoch grob zu wirken. Überhaupt wirken Elfen in ihrem gesamten Erscheinungsbild graziös und anmutig. Ihre Bewegungen wirken stets fliessend. Elfen können ein Alter von bis zu 500 Jahre erreichen. Geschichte Nach dem Zweiten Schatten trennten sie sich in drei grosse Stämme: Die Edhel mair, die Edhel sosari und die Edhel gowai. Trotz der Trennung blieben sie über die Gondai-Tore, Relikte aus der Zeit vor dem ersten grossen Schatten, in regem Kontakt. Die Edhel sosari hatten kein glückliches Schicksal. Der Hass der Menschen entfesselte ein Krieg, den man später den Inselkrieg nannte. Nach dem Inselkrieg zogen sie die dichten Mischwäldern Yilas’a vals und Natas Aniel und mieden lange menschlichen Kontakt. Heute leben einige der Sosari-Elben auch in den Städten und Dörfer, wo sie sich als Händler oder Handwerker betätigen. Woher die Bezeichnung “Elb” herkommt, ist ungeklärt. Sie stammt jedoch wahrscheinlich von “edhel”, wie sich die Elfen selbst bezeichnen. Über den Verbleib der anderen Stämme ist den Sosari nichts bekannt, da die Sosari das Gondai-Tor bei ihrer Flucht über das Meer zurücklassen mussten. Psychologie Ist ein Zwerg Sturm und Brandung zugleich, so ist der Elf die Ruhe in diesem Sturm, wenn man diesen Vergleich benutzen darf. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit eines Elfen ist nur sehr schwer zu erschüttern, manchmal grenzt sie an Lethargie. Hat ein Elf jedoch einmal für eine Sache Feuer gefangen, ist durchaus bereit diesen Kokon der Ruhe zu verlassen und sich in die stürmische Welt der Emotionen zu begeben. Elfen beherrschen die Kunst des stundenlangen Schweigens und Nachdenkens, was für die anderen Völker immer wieder verwirrt. Auch ist den Elfen eine gewisse Überheblichkeit eigen, was andere Völker angeht. Elfen sind Denker, Philosophen, Künstler des Geistes und der Magie. Die Bäume, die Tiere, ja eigentlich alles Leben ist den Elfen heilig, was sie jedoch nicht daran hindert, das Holz des Waldes für ihre Pfeile und Bogen zu verwenden und damit Wild für den Verzehr zu töten. Agglomerationen Durch Zusammenarbeit von Zauberweber der verschiedensten Kasten, die ihre Magie mit der des Waldes verflochten haben, ist es den Elfen möglich, die Bäume nach ihrem Willen wachsen zu lassen. Auf diese Weise entstanden ganze Städte. Religion: Die Elfen glauben an die fünf herrschenden Kräfte des Lebens (Geist, Wasser, Humus, Licht, Luft). Jede Kraft verkörpert einen Aspekt des Lebens, keiner ist wichtiger als der andere und so gibt es auch keine “Götterhierarchie” der Kräfte (obwohl im allgemeinen das Licht stärker verehrt wird, da die Elfen glauben aus dem Licht entstanden zu sein). Die Priester der Elben, Sohoai genannt, verehren jeden Teil des Lebens. Auch treten sie mit ihrer Magie mit den Geistern der Toten in Kontakt. Sozialstruktur Gleich wie die Religion, teilt sich die Sozialstruktur in fünf Teile: Die Kasten der Herrschenden, der Priester, der Krieger, der Schöpfer und der Veränderer. Jede dieser Kasten übernimmt eine bestimmte Funktion, die das Leben der Elben beeinflussen. Geschlechtliche Benachteiligung gibt es innerhalb der Kasten nicht, allerdings ist es nicht erlaubt, dass über die Kasten hinweg Kinder gezeugt werden, da dies die Magie in diesem Kind zerstöre. Die natürliche Magie der Elfen ist von Kaste zu Kaste verschieden, so kennen die Herrschenden die Magie des Geistes, die Priester die Magie der Seele, die Krieger die Magie des Kampfes, die Schöpfer die Magie des Wachstums und die Veränderer die Magie der Formung. Es gibt eine sechste, namenlose Kaste, zu der sich die Kastenlosen und die Verstossenen zählen. Man sollte diese allerdings nicht vor einem Elfen als Kaste bezeichnen. Eigenschaften ● Charisma min. 11 ● Kraft max. 4 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: Diplomat, Waldläufer, Jäger, Meuchelmörder ● Gehasste Klassen: Händler, Handwerker, Krieger Die Lîn Physiologie Dass die Lîn sehr nahe Verwandte der Elfen sind ist unverkennbar. Wo allerdings Elfen auf den ersten Blick durchaus mit Menschen verwechselt werden können, könnte dies bei einem Lîn nie passieren. Zu markant sind die Unterschiede: ein schmales, langes Kinn, breite und überaus gut ausgeprägte Wangenknochen, grosse schräge Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase. Die Ohren sind gross, spitz und lang, stehen schräg vom Kopf ab. Das Haar ist borstig und steht in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab. Die Lippe ist gespalten, gleich der eines Hasen. Sie sind meist ein wenig kleiner als Elfen, und ihre Körper sind schlank und sehnig. Psychologie Bei den anderen Völkern haben die Lîn einen schlechten Ruf. Sie gelten als hinterlistig, verschlagen, grausam, habgierig und unberechenbar. Doch dies ist nur zum Teil wahr. Lîn sind hervorragende Geschäftsleute und ihre Fertigkeit bei der Verhandlung ist unübertroffen. Sie haben einen sehr hohen Moralkodex, der es ihnen nicht erlaubt, einen einmal getroffenen Vertrag zu brechen. Ein gegebenes Wort ist für einen Lîn absolut bindend. Allerdings sind die Lîn auch Meister darin, Lücken und Schlupflöcher in Verträgen zu entdecken. Und falls notwendig, diese Auszunutzen. Die legendäre Habgierigkeit der Lîn hat Wurzeln in ihrer Kultur. Je mehr Reichtum ein Lîn scheffelt, desto mehr mehr Weibchen sammeln sich um ihn. Sozialstruktur Ist ein männlicher Lîn reich geworden ist, so dauert es meist nicht lange, bis sich die Weibchen um ihn scharen und von diesem Reichtum profitieren wollen. Es bildet sich ein Harem, bei dem das Männchen zwar scheinbar die Kontrolle besitzt, die Weibchen in Wahrheit aber das Sagen haben. Eine solcher Verbund von Lîn wird schnell sieben bis zehn Lîn gross, besteht aber selten mehr aus mehr als fünfzehn Individuen. Die Kinder werden von allen Weibchen gleichermassen aufgezogen. 'Eigenschaften' ● Konstitution max. 4 ● Gewandheit min. 11 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: Händler, Dieb, Diplomat, Meuchelmörder ● Gehasste Klassen: Krieger, Waldläufer, Jäger, Druide Die Zwerge Physiologie Klein und stämmig, sehr kräftig gebaut. Männliche sowie weibliche Exemplare weisen starken Bartwuchs auf, so dass man sie vom Äusseren her nur schwer unterscheiden kann. Sie erreichen eine Grösse von bis zu 1,4 Schritt. Geschichte Aus dem Stein kommen sie her, diese kräftigen kleinen Kerle. So zumindest ihr Glaube. Denn als sich auf der Welt, das Leben zu regen begann, da blieb alleine Stein auf Stein. Und da auch Stein sich nicht ausgeschlossen wissen wollte, formte er aus seinem Leib dreizehn Zwerge; sechs Brüder mit ihren Frauen und der älteste; alleine. Das kleine Volk, wie es oft genannt wird, tut sich schwer mit Nachwuchs; die Kindheit eines Zwerges dauert mehr als vierzig Jahre, das Verhältnis von Männern und Frauen steht 2:1. Agglomerationen Lange Zeit lebten die Zwerge an der Oberfläche, zusammen mit den anderen Völkern, doch nach dem Ersten Schatten kehrten sie zu den Felsen ihrer Ursprünge zurück. Sie gruben tief und tiefer, und im Laufe der Jahrtausenden entstanden die Bingen, die unterirdischen Königreiche der Zwerge. Hier gaben sie noch heute nach den Erzen und Schätzen des Steines und holen sie an die Oberfläche. Religion Im Gegensatz zu den Elben verehren die Zwerge die Götter; sie bringen ihnen Opfer und erbitten Hilfe von ihnen. Schon oft wurden die Zwerge auch von den Göttern besucht. Tûr, der Gott des Steines und der Erde wird von ihnen besonders verehrt, doch auch Thangor, der Niedere Gott des Schaffens erfährt manche Ehrung von ihnen. Psychologie Stur wie ein Zwerg, wahrscheinlich musste sich dies jeder Dickkopf schon einmal vorwerfen lassen. In der Tat ist die Dickköpfigkeit und die Sturheit von Zwergen unübertroffen. Einen einmal getroffenen Entschluss geben sie nicht so schnell wieder auf. Allerdings kann es manchmal lange dauern, bis ein Zwerg eine Entscheidung trifft, was aber nicht daran liegt, dass sie dumm wären - oh nein! Zwerge wägen nur Vorteil und Nachteil sehr genau ab. Ebenso sprichwörtlich ist die Schöpfungswille von Zwergen. Metall, Stein, Holz - man gebe einem Zwerg ein Stück unbearbeitetes Material und in kürzester Zeit hat dieser ein sorgfältig gearbeitetes Kunstwerk in der Hand. Sie gelten auch als goldgierig und streitlustig, laut und stürmisch, ja, unbeherrscht. Und auch das hat seine Gründe, denn um eine Frau zu bekommen muss ein Zwerg viel Mitgift in die Ehe einbringen, welche übrigens ein Leben lang bestehen bleibt. Im Kampf sind Zwerge unerschrocken und wagemutig. Mit Äxten und Beilen bewaffnet kämpfen sie oft an vorderster Front mit, denn so mancher Zwerg verdingt sich in der Hoffnung auf Reichtum als Söldner. Und als Kämpfer sind sie nicht zu unterschätzen, denn so ein Zwerg kann eine Menge wegstecken. Auch beim Trinken, was sie übrigens auch sehr gerne tun. Sozialstruktur Zuunterst steht der Clan, meist ein Matriarchat, manchmal jedoch auch Patriarchat. Ein Clan besteht aus allen lebenden Generationen einer Familie. Heiratet eine Tochter in einen Clan hinein, so ändert sich ihr Name (sie ist z.B. nicht mehr Jorga, Tochter des Grambosch sondern Jorga, Tochter der Gramscha), wobei immer der Name des Clanführers als Zweitname genommen wird. An nächster Stelle der Hierarchie steht der König unter dem Berg (Nicht wie bei den Menschen oft fälschlicherweise “König des Berges“). Dieser ist immer ein Mann und wird aus den Clanherrschern der umgebenden Berge auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Über den Königen unter den Bergen steht nur einer; der Herrscher des Steins. Dieser erhält seinem Titel durch den Kampf zwischen den Königen. Diese Kämpfe, traditioneller Weise mit der Axt ausgeführt, enden oft blutig, und meistens müssen danach neue Könige gewählt werden. Ein weiteres Augenmerk bildet die Namensgebung der Zwerge. So setzt sich der volle Name eines Zwerges aus dessen Eigenname, dem Namen des älteren Elternteiles, des Namens des Clanherrschers und des Namens des Königs unter dem Berg zusammen. Bei offiziellen Anlässen oder in der Geschichtsschreibung wird oft auch noch der Name des Herrschers angehängt. (Jorga, Tochter der Gramscha, vom Stamme/ vom Clan des Kumrasch, aus der Binge des Krion, unter Hand des Marosch). Im Alltag wird für gewöhnlich der Eigenname mit dem Namen des Elternteiles verwendet. Eigenschaften ● Konstitution min. 11 ● Gewandtheit max. 4 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: Krieger, Händler, Druide ● Gehasste Klassen: Dieb, Diplomat, Meuchelmörder Die Aragwyff (elf.)/ Die Krom-zar-peck (zwerg.) Physiologie Diese Zwergen-Elfen-Mischlinge sind meist zwischen 1,2 bis 1,6 Schritt gross. Sie sind schlanker als Zwerge und vermögen sich mit elfischer Gewandtheit zu bewegen. Männchen haben oft einen stark ausgeprägten Backenbart. Aragwyff sind unfruchtbar. Geschichte Die Aragwyff sind weder bei den Zwergen noch bei den Elfen gerne gesehen, obwohl sie das Beste aus beiden Völkern in sich vereinen; die Gewandtheit der Elfen, ihre Sinnesschärfe und Verbundenheit mit der Natur, sowie die zwergischen Ausdauer, ihre Stärke und das Geschick zum Handwerk. Psychologie Viele Aragwyff sind schlicht und einfach verrückt. Haben einen geistigen Schaden, sind plemplem, reif für die Klapsmühle, total behämmert oder sogar nicht ganz dicht. Woher das kommt, ist nicht wirklich geklärt. Die verkorksten Familienverhältnisse mögen ein Grund sein. Schliesslich tut es einem Kind nicht wirklich gut, von allem und jedem gehasst und verachtet zu werden. Aragwyff sind meist sehr reizbar, aufbrausend und aggressiv. Dann wiederum gibt es bei ihnen Phasen der Lethargie, des dumpfen Brütens und der Melancholie. Trotzdem liegen Genie und Wahnsinn nahe bei einander; die schönsten Gedichte, die kunstvollsten Bauten und die mächtigsten Waffen der neuen Zeiten sind oftmals Werke dieser psychopathischen kleinen Wichte. Selbstmord ist übrigens eine überaus weit verbreitete Todesart bei den Aragwyff, ebenso muss der Tod durch Fremdeinwirkung zu den natürlichen Todesarten gezählt werden. Eigenschaften ● Charisma min. 8 ● Kraft min. 7 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: keine ● Gehasste Klassen: keine Minotauren Physiologie Genau so wie die Kentauren, so sind auch die Minotauren scheinbar Mischwesen; der Kopf gleicht dem eines Rindes, die Schultern und Rücken sind stark behaart, der Rest des Köperst ist jedoch der eines kräftig gebauten Menschen. Männchen wie Weibchen tragen Hörner, welche sie im Kampf als Waffen gebrauchen. Ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum ist, dass Minotauren kein Fleisch essen. Geschichte Die Kultur der Minotauren erlebte ihren Höhepunkt mit der Bildung des Munu'ru-Reiches vor dreihundert Jahren. Ein Bürgerkrieg, aus welcher im Umsturz der Herscherfamilie endete, brachte die ersten Samen des Untergangs. Seither finden sich die Reste des Munu'ru-Reiches konstantem Druck von allen Seiten ausgesetzt. Allen voran setzte die Lusarische Republik den Minotauren stark zu, bis der Zweite Lusarische Bürgerkrieg dem ein Ende setzte. Psychologie Obwohl Minotauren im Allgemeinen keine schnellen Denker sind, sollte man sich von ihrem behäbigen Äusseren nicht täuschen lassen; wenn es sein muss, wissen Minotauren durchaus ihren Kopf einzusetzen. Auch zu Kämpfen vermögen sie, was die Minotauren in ihrer langen Geschichte auch oftmals beweisen mussten. Einmal im Rage, dauert es lange, bis ein Minotaurus wieder Ruhe findet. Religion: Neben den bekannten Göttern pflegen die Minotauren eine stark in der Kultur verankterte schamanistische Tradition. Die Kräfte der Natur, Wind, Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Erde, werden bei ihnen als Götter und Geister verehrt. Ebens so hohen Stellenwert haben die Geister der Ahnen, deren Rat Minotauren in schwierigen Situationen ersuchen. Eigenschaften ● Kraft min. 13 ● Intelligenz max. 5 ● Bevorzugte Klassen: Krieger, Handwerker, Druide, Jäger, Handwerker, Schamane ● Gehasste Klassen: Diplomat, Händler, Meuchelmörder, Waldläufer